The Wifi Inconsistency
by Tjay M
Summary: Penny goes to get the wifi password from Sheldon but what happens when she brusts into 4A wasn't expected by anyone. Smut. One-Shot. Dedicated to 'MyOwnStar'


Dedicated to 'MyOwnStar' cuz she's awesome! :D Enjoy the Shenny Smut! –Tjay M

I own only the idea… and this is unbeta'd so any mistakes are mine… and I'm sorry I didn't catch em.

X

The blonde haired beauty waited for her laptop to connect to the WIFI internet. Incorrect password. "Damn it Sheldon!" She growled as she chucked her laptop on her teal coloured couch. He seemed to get some sick enjoyment out of changing the WIFI password on her every month. She really didn't see the point since he always gave her the password anyways. Today would be no different. Penny stood from the comfort of her seat and stretched lightly before making her way to the door.

Dealing with Sheldon could be a headache and half at times. She knew he usually meant well but could come across as a royal douche bag. He was good friend nevertheless, just annoying and exhausting. Sadly she wouldn't change a thing about him. She just couldn't picture Sheldon without being so… Sheldon-y.

Penny swung her apartment door open and almost slammed it closed as she made her way across the hall. She paused in front of the door leading into 4A. She tapped on it softly and without waiting for a response she pushed the door open. She found Sheldon sitting at his computer desk with his headphones in. It took a second for what he was doing to register in her head, but when it did she froze up.

Sheldon was watching porn… and he was… 'choking the chicken' so to speak. So he wasn't asexual after all… was she blushing? Yes she was.

She knew right away he didn't hear the door open and decided it was best to leave him alone. She could wait for WIFI. She turned to leave and had almost completely shut the door when she froze again.

"Penny…," Sheldon moaned unaware the object of his fantasy was standing in his doorway.

Penny stood shocked. Had he heard the door open? No, he would have freaked at the thought of being caught. So he was… thinking about her while he… oh… _ohhhhh…_.

Her thoughts were interrupted by his moans. Sheldon has never experienced anything more than his own hand. When that thought crossed her mind she couldn't help but smirk at the naughty ideas that flooded to the surface. She wasn't going to lie, she had those kind of thoughts about Sheldon but mostly out of curiosity of what it would be like. He was probably the most attractive one out of the group, but never really considered him anything more than Sheldon.

Penny opened the door and stepped inside 4A and closed it quietly behind her. She tiptoed across the floor until she was standing behind him. She took off her shirt and slipped out of pants and stood behind him in her matching solid black bra and panties. She took one final deep breath in to steady herself. She placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his chair and in one quick motion she spun his chair 180 degrees.

Sheldon jumped at the sudden movement of his chair and froze up when Penny's nearly naked form in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something but she placed her finger over his lips to silence him.

She could tell by the look on his face she had startled him. She slid her hand that rested on his shoulder down the front of his tee-shirt covered chest; she could feel his heart racing under her touch. Her finger traced the outline of his lips before moving it to join her other hand. She massaged her way to his stomach.

She dropped to knees in front of him and skipped her hands over his erection that rested against his stomach. She pushed his pants past his knees and brushed a feather light trail over his thighs skipping over his aching member. She ghosted her lips over his knee, planting gentle kisses as she worked her way up to his leg.

Penny could feel his half lidded stare on her as she teased him. He gripped the arm rest of his computer chair with a white knuckled grip. His chest rose and fell with his deep and heavy breathing as she edged closer to his arousal. Her hot breath gushing over the throbbing appendage caused a stifled moan to escape Sheldon's parted lips.

Penny wrapped her hand around the base of Sheldon's arousal and gently moved her hand up and down the length. Sheldon's moans deepened with each stroke. His lustfully eyes took in the view presented before him, imprinting this image in his eidetic memory. Penny applied the perfect amount of pressure that made his toes want to curl. She added a slight twist of her wrist that caused Sheldon to buck his hips.

Sheldon whined when the motions of her hand stopped. She held his length by the base and glanced up at his with a naughty smirk. He was more impressive then she could have very given him credit for. Longer and thicker than she had seen in a while and throbbing under her teasing touch.

Penny let her hot tongue run up the underside, teasing the throbbing vein, following its path to head. Sheldon groaned loudly under the new sensation, it was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Penny swirling her tongue around the thick head before descending her mouth down over the head. She sucked lightly on the tip of hard member causing Sheldon to buck his hips again. She slowly took a little more of this length into her mouth and pulled back and then dropped lower taking a more of him with each movement. She continued until her mouth met up with her hand wrapped around the base. Sheldon's knees were shaking and his groan of ecstasy increased with each inch at was taken into the heated mouth.

Penny pulled away and looked up at Sheldon. She laughed to herself at the sight before her. Sheldon's eyes were focused on her with an intense stare. His body was shaking and twitching and she was positive if she had continued any longer he would have climaxed, but she wasn't done with him yet. Penny reached behind her back and unhooked her bra letting it fall to the floor with the rest of her clothes.

Standing up, she could fell his eyes moving over her body, taking in the sight before him. She ran her hands over her exposed breasts moaning loudly as she teased herself. Pulling her hands away she placed one on the armrest of the chair and moved it with her as she moved to stand in front of his desk. She hooked her fingers under the hem of her panties and soon they joined the rest of her clothes on the floor. She closed his laptop and slid it off the side and propped herself up on the desk. She gave him a full view of her body when she rested her feet on either side of the computer chair.

Sheldon blushed at the sight before him. He wasn't sure what he was supposed to now so he watched. Her hands returned to breasts, rubbing and squeezing the fleshy mounds before slipping one hand down over her stomach and down between her tights. She teased her herself and Sheldon's gaze followed her travelling hand.

"Come kiss me Sheldon." She purred as she adjusted herself for him. Sheldon stood from his chair and stepped forward to press his lips against her in a heated kiss. Her tongue slipped in his mouth and duelled with his. She felt his tip pressing into her thigh. She wrapped her hand around his arousal and guided him to her wet entrance. "You ready?" She whispered in his ear. Her hot breath made him shiver and she could feel his body react to her. He simply nodded. For the first time in his life Sheldon was speechless.

Penny wrapped her legs around his waist and slowly pushed him inside her. Penny groaned as he slowly filled her. Sheldon's hands gripped the desk to hold himself up. His knees felt like gelatine under the newest sensation.

Penny gave him a minute to adjust before she started rocking her hips and motioned for Sheldon to follow her lead. She kept them at a steady pace the feeling of him moving inside made her moans grow louder which each thrust.

She pulled his lips down to meet her in a fevered kiss. She lifted one of Sheldon's hands off the desk and placed it on her breast and guided him on how to touch it. He pinched the hardened nipple between his fingers and Penny moaned and ached her back, changing the angle of his thrusts. The new angle caused her body to tighten around Sheldon.

"Ohh… Penny!" He called out as he picked the pace of thrusts, slamming into her with intense force. Penny groaned as her muscles tightened around him her body surrendering to the wave of pleasure as she hit her climax.

Sheldon felt the hot wet tunnel squeezing around him with incredible force and he followed her into sweet release. He collapsed against her breathing heavily. "Penny…," he choked out between gasps for air. "That was… inconceivably incredible." Sheldon finished as he backed away from her and pulled his pants back up.

"That's what you've been missing out on sweetie." She pointed out with a small giggle. "So what's the WIFI password?"

"Pennygetyourwifiplease… no spaces."

X

End. So what do you guys think? Please Review?

Love you 'MyOwnStar' xoxox


End file.
